Life on the farm
by CooksMugooch
Summary: Gustafa is a simple guy, and the only thing he needs to have to be happy is his guitar. That is until Maïwen, the new farmer in Forget-Me-Not Valley arrives. - Gustafa&OCC. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

I could only think of her mesmerizing, purple eyes and soft lips.

I was in my bed, looking at the ceiling of my yurt, and could only think of her. Since the very first time I saw her, I could say that my heart was suddenly taking away by the beautiful and new resident of Forget-Me-Not Valley, a.k.a Maïwen. Not only was she beautiful on the outside, but she had the sweetest personality. And she'd listen to my music. And tomorrow, it's going to be already a year since she arrived. And she was about to leave…

_**Flashback**_

_I was playing guitar under the tree near my house, when I saw Maïwen arrive. She was smiling as usual. And it would be a lie if I said I wasn't happy to see her._

_- Hey, Gustafa._

_-Peace, sister, I replied._

_- So, this is a new song? She asked, clearly not want she wanted to say._

_- Erm yeah, it is._

_An awkward silence had settled between us. I was studying her profile. I could she the sadness in her eyes. And after a few minutes, I couldn't take it anymore._

_-__ What's wrong, Maïwen? You know you can tell me._

_- Oh Gustafa. I know I can tell you, but it's just that… I don't know how to say this._

_I looked at her, waiting for the rest._

_-Well, you see, I've been here for almost a year and I was thinking about going back to the city. I mean, I love the farm work and all, but I don't want to be in this alone. Even Takakura told me I should look for a husband, but I don't even know if anyone here would be even INTERESTED in me that way._

_I felt my heart stop. Who wouldn't want to be her husband? I mean, she was the most beautiful person inside and out!! Then I was determined to tell her that I loved her._

_- And what if I told you you were wrong? I asked her._

_-What are you talking about Gustafa?_

_-What if I told you someone loved you…?_

_-I… I would…I don't know. Why are you so… mysterious? _

_I sighed, put my guitar down and I got closer to her. She was looking at me with this confused expression and I gently put my hands on the soft skin of her face and I slowly bent my face closer to hers and kissed her softly. She was obviously shocked at my actions._

_- Gus-Gustafa. What the hell was that?_

_- I love you, Maïwen._

_She was too shocked to speak. She got up, and she left towards her farm, without a word._

_**End flashback**_

I drifted away in the world of dreams while thinking of this memory.

**Author's note. :D**

**HAHA. So this is my first fanfiction for Harvest Moon. And well I mainly wrote this because I simply adore Gustafa. He's I don't know… Kinda mysterious in his own way? LMAO so this is the first chapter, and well, I'm on my knees, and begging you to REVIEW. I don't care if you give me a bad one, it'll only make me better. ;)**

**Thank you.**

**OH and, I don't own any of the characters, or Harvest Moon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Har har :D**

**I'm back! :) Sorry, to my reviewer, that I took so long to update :O. I had a rough month. For the end of the year exams , I had 15 of them (two in maths, three in History, six in Science, three in French and one in English), I moved after school ended, my dog got really sick (they thought he had a tumor but now he's ok…) and NOW, I'm back :P. ****So, I hope you'll enjoy this. I mean, it's not like I was the best writer. I'm more like a visual artist: I'm better at painting than writing. LMAO.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, I don't own Gustafa AND I don't own Maïwen (I only own the name, hehe).**

_Previously_

_I sighed, put my guitar down and I got closer to her. She was looking at me with this confused expression and I gently put my hands on the soft skin of her face and I slowly bent my face closer to hers and kissed her softly. She was obviously shocked at my actions._

_- Gus-Gustafa. What the hell was that?_

_- I love you, Maïwen._

_She was too shocked to speak. She got up, and she left towards her farm, without a word._

Chapter two

Maïwen's POV

I was in total shock. I mean, I go up to see Gustafa to listen to his music, and I wanted to say my pathetic goodbye to him since I was leaving…

_Flashback_

_I saw him at his usual spot, playing is guitar. We were in Winter, and I had decided to leave. As I was approaching, I could feel my stomach turn in every way. I couldn't say goodbye to him, he was too… special to me. I smiled when I got closer to him._

_-Hey, Gustafa._

_-Peace sister, he said, his usual greeting. _

_I wanted to tell him that I was leaving. But I just couldn't. I simply couldn't form the right words, I didn't know how to say my goodbyes._

_-__So, this is a new song? I stupidly asked. WHAT WAS I THINKING?! It was obvious in my tone that it wasn't what I wanted to say._

_-Erm yeah, it is, he replied with suspicion._

_Then the most awkward silence had settled between us. It had never happened before. Since I got here in Forget-Me-Not-Valley, he was the first to even befriend me. And honestly, I would be lying if I said I haven't fallen for him. He just had those mysterious ways that attracted me, and he was so kind…_

_-What's wrong, Maïwen? You know you can tell me, he said, bringing me back to reality._

_I looked into his sunglasses (__**A.N: Since we all know he always wears them no matter what**__)__and I knew it was now or never._

_-__Oh Gustafa. I know I can tell you, but it's just that… I don't know how to say this._

_He was looking at me, and I could feel him looking at me, patiently waiting for the rest._

_- Well, you see, I've been here for almost a year and I was thinking about going back to the city. I mean, I love the farm work and all, but I don't want to be in this alone. Even Takakura told me I should look for a husband, but I don't even know if anyone here would be even INTERESTED in me that way, I mumbled._

_Silence. Gee, I hated these! And then, it was like he snapped back to reality._

_-And what if I told you you were wrong? He asked._

_-What are you talking about Gustafa? I was totally confused, and the question caught me off guard._

_-What if I told you someone loved you…?_

_I was totally confused now. I mean, I hated the fact that he didn't go straight to the point. _

_-I… I would…I don't know. Why are you so… mysterious?_

_Then he sighed. He put his guitar down on the tree, and he put his hands on my cheeks, and I was blushing madly right now. And that's when I saw it coming: he was going to kiss me. right there. BAM! I was to confused to even move, and shock took over my body. His lips were soft, and I could almost feel myself melting but he pulled away._

_-Gus-Gustafa. What the hell was that? I asked._

_-I love you, Maïwen._

_Four words were enough to make me feel… Good inside. And coming from the person you liked? Even better. But I was in total shock. So I just got up and I left towards my farm, feeling his gaze on my back._

_End Flashback_

So as I was rethinking about this episode, I was debating to leave or not. But I couldn't think about giving him the Blue Feather the sprites gave me. I mean, after I left, I didn't think he would want to MARRY me. So I decided to sleep on it. Things would be clearer tomorrow.

So I cooked myself some supper, brushed my teeth, changed into my pajamas and hoped in my bed.

I woke up because I heard someone knocking softly on my door. It was 6 AM. Who the HECK would knock at 6AM?

-Wait a minute! I'm coming! I yelled.

So I dressed up quickly, putting on my favorite pair of jeans and a tank top, pulling my long and wavy brown hair into a ponytail and opened the door. It was Gustafa.

**Hehe :P I know, it was probably long and repetitive because of the flashback. But no worries, I WILL put the next chapter as soon as I'm done, which is probably an hour or two :D Sorry if it sucked, but it's in my nature to write sucky stuff ^.^**

**Cheers! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! WHOOHOO. **

**-Disclaimer-**

**-Me : Ok, here's the deal.**

**-Gustafa: Let me say it!**

**-Me: NO! **

**-Gustafa: YES****! SHE DOESN'T OWN HM OR ME OR MAIWEN 3**

**-Me: *sulking***

Chapter 3

_Previously_

_I woke up because I heard someone knocking softly on my door. It was 6 AM. Who the HECK would knock at 6AM?_

_-Wait a minute! I'm coming! I yelled._

_So I dressed up quickly, putting on my favorite pair of jeans and a tank top, pulling my long and wavy brown hair into a ponytail and opened the door. __It was Gustafa._

Chapter 3

Maïwen's POV

Gustafa. The only face I probably wouldn't expect to see right now. But it was him and he was… different. Not the cheerful person I knew. He had a serious face on.

-Good morning, Maïwen.

-Er, good morning? I answered.

-We need to talk about what happened yesterday.

-Hum, ok?

He was walking off by then and told me to follow him. I got my keys, locked my door quickly and ran after him. He brought me to the beautiful pond in the woods, and he stopped himself near the waterfall, where he had sung to me the song he had written for our "relationship". So I patiently waited for him to talk. I was staring at his back when he spun around and looked at me. And that's when he took off his glasses. I was surprised. And I was lost in his beautiful green eyes (**A.N: I decided they were green, since his outfit is mostly green and it's also my favorite colour.) **He took a step towards me and took my hand gently, like he was scared to break it. Then he started talking.

-Maïwen, my beautiful Maïwen. I've been your friend for the last year, and I must say you are the best person I've ever met. And I've always wanted to be more than a friend to you. And when you told me you were leaving, I couldn't help but tell you how I felt. I know this might be strange but…

I was on shock. He wanted to be MORE than friends with ME? I got to say, I was happy. What was I thinking? I was supposed to leave soon, and leave him behind? How could I? And when he let go of my hand to reach something behind him, I felt… Cold without his touch. Then he put himself on a knee. I felt utterly confused. And then, he pulled out a Blue Feather.

- Maïwen, I want to be with you forever, and live with you until I die. Will you marry me?

I just stood there, and I was frozen. He wanted to spend a lifetime with me? Really? And I wanted to live with him too. I could see in his emerald clear eyes fear of being rejected. Then I decided to react.

-Gustafa, you have no idea how much I would love to be your wife.

There we go. He dropped the Feather, got up and kissed me with so much passion that I was only aware of him. I put my arms around him and he put his arms around my waist before lifting me up. It had to be the best kiss ever. I felt as if my heart was beating like a maniac and my blood was pulsing. I felt all these butterflies in my stomach and I was lost in a beautiful world, and I wished it would last forever.

But it couldn't of course. We broke the kiss, taking our breath. He put his forehead on mine and he smilled.

-I love you so much.

-And I love you too, Gustafa.

And so I picked up the Blue Feather and Gustafa stopped me.

-Wait. I wrote a song for you.

And he sat down, and started playing the song he had written for me through the year. I felt tears pooling in my eyes. It was so beautiful! And I was even more in love with him. When the song was over, I pulled him in a small kiss, and we left, hand in hand towards my farm. He stayed with me on the farm and helped me with my animals and crops, saying that he better learn how to do it now. I was happy to know he would help me with the farm.

After we finished with the farm work, we went inside my house and we started talking about our wedding.

-Where would you like to wed? he asked me

-Hum, I don't know? On the Beach or something?

-Hum, that's a great idea! And who are we inviting? God, it was hard to plan a wedding.

-Well, how about the whole village? They're all my friends and well, the Beach is big enough for everyone.

-Yeah, and well, they're won't be any fights.

I laughed at that. So it was now 9PM and we were both tired. We decided to meet up at 8AM the next morning to tell everyone about our engagement.

There we go. Everyone knew, and they all looked happy for us. We even had a few "we knew it!" comments, and it was kind of funny. So me and Gustafa parted, after a short kiss and I went back to the farm. Then I heard a scream.

-MAïWEN!

It was none other than my best friend, Muffy. She was running in her high heels, usual red dress and her long blond hair was flying behind her.

-Hey, Muffy!

-OH MY GAWD YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! AND TO GUSTAFA, TOO! I TOLD YOU !

I looked at her until she was finished her little happy moment. She was the only one who knew I had a thing for Gustafa.

-Now, you're going to let me help you pick out your dress and everything! She exclaimed.

-Woah, Muffy! I already know what I'm going to wear! Me and Gustafa planned everything yesterday!

-WHAT?! WITHOUT ME? she shrieked.

-WAIT! I shouted.

She looked at me, shocked, I never shouted before.

-I still need your ADVICE on things. Like, what I should do with my hair, how to decorate and stuff like that!

-Good. Because I would have ripped off your head, she said.

-Good. So now, I want to show you my dress. And then, help me set up a tent and chairs for my wedding that's going to happen… Tomorrow.

-TOMORROW?! HOLY COW MAïWEN! WE BETTER GET MOVING!

So I let her drag me here and there. When we got to the beach, there was people already there waiting for me. When I asked why they were there, they said they wanted to help me set up the place. So we did. A chair for everyone, a little aisle with coral and white flowers, and well, everything was simple, in fact. And when we were all done, I told Muffy to come over at my place.

I showed her my dress. She gasped.

-Oh Maïwen, it is so gorgeous on you!

-Thank you.

I had chosen a simply white gown. I had two little straps that relied together in the back of my neck, and there was an elastic right at the bottom of my breast, and the dress fell down like a roman dress. And there was these kind of shells around my neck. (**A.N: Go and check on my profile, there's a link to a picture of the dress, and well, other pictures for the wedding :D)** After Muffy was done gawking at my dress, she left and told me to be up at 7AM so she can fix up my hair. So I went to bed, and thanked the Goddess for the happiness she brought me.

**Wahoo! I'm done chapter 3. I wish I could do chapter 4, but I gotta go clean up my apartment T_T. ANYHOW, I'll try and update tomorrow.**

**And as I said during the story, I put links to pictures of the wedding. Even though Muffy's dress will only be described in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Cheers!**

**Coquette08.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry. =O I said that I would update yesterday, but me and a friend made last minutes plans and well obviously, I couldn't write this in her face. ****I'd also like to take this moment to thank my reviewers, CandyNights, Trapper Chavez and The-Mango-Tree. I really appreciate your kindness :)**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Me: *Still sulking***

**Gustafa:*Tries to comfort, but I run away. He looks at Maïwen***

**Maïwen: Well, You should go see her…**

**Gustafa: Alright then.*Runs***

**Maïwen: Since Coquette08 won't be able to do the disclaimer, I might as well do it. Ahem. She doesn't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters.**

_Previously_

_After Muffy was done gawking at my dress, she left and told me to be up at 7AM so she can fix up my hair. So I went to bed, and thanked the Goddess for the happiness she brought me._

Chapter 4

Gustafa's POV

She said yes. I was going to marry the girl of my dreams! I couldn't help but do a little dance of joy when I got home. After I proposed, I went and helped her with her farm. I wanted to be familiar with the work I would need to do for the years to come. After that, we planned the wedding and we went to see the villagers to invite them to the wedding.

But today, it's the day.

The day I would finally be with the woman I loved. Forever.

Maïwen's POV

I woke up at 6AM this morning. I was so nervous! I mean, today was the day. Me and Gustafa's day. The day we will vow to be together forever, 'till death do us apart. I was thrilled, but stressed. Not the bad stress. The good one that gives all these butterflies. So I got up and I went to make myself some breakfast. _My last breakfast alone, _I thought to myself, grinning. I was doing my dishes when I heard my door bang open.

-RISE AND SHINE! IT'S TIME FOR "MAÏWEN'S MAKEOVER" MUFFY STYLE!

I groaned. Sure, I ADORED my best friend. But when it came to her screaming at 7 in the morning and her makeovers, I felt like running away. I wasn't the one that took an hour or so every day to make myself pretty. While Muffy was arranging her little corner, I went and took my dress out, laying it on my bed. Tears were running down my eyes. Dad would have been thrilled and happy to see my finally getting married, he would have been proud. But he unfortunately was in another world. I felt an arm around my shoulders.

-It's ok, Maïwen. Your dad wouldn't want you to cry on this special day, honey.

-I know, but it's just… Hard. I mean, my mom is coming, but it's just not the same without Dad.

-Sweetie, he'll be watching. He'll always look after his little girl, Muffy said. Those words actually helped a bit.

I dried my tears and Muffy started by fixing up my hair. I told I didn't want anything extravaganza, something simple like the dress. She nodded and started her work. After an hour or so, she was done with my hair. She passed me a mirror, and she seemed satisfied by her work. I gasped.

-Muffy, this is truly perfect, I managed to say.

-I know, right? I saw it in a magazine. Thought I would try it on you.

The hairdo looked so simply, it was beautiful. Muffy put my bangs sideways, and she took a flower pin and put it on the opposite side of my bangs, holding some hair. Then she curled my hair with the iron, making the curls look natural and not to fake.

-You see, I kept your natural waves. I only helped them a bit to curl, she explained.

I was in awe. I never looked so pretty. Muffy pulled my out of my reflexions. She started working on my makeup. She said she'll go for a natural look. I agreed, on the spot. After another hour (wow, it takes long for a "natural look), I finally looked into the mirror. I had a light gray eye shadow that was barely perceptible to match with my shells on my dress and with a little peach color to match with my skin. Muffy truly made miracles. Then it was Muffy's turn to fix herself. She put on this beautiful green dress: it had a low cut v-neck, and right beneath her breast, she had this little copper buckle that made ruffles fall down in a line at the front of the dress and the dress stopped right bellow her knees. She put on these beautiful silver stilettos that were perfect with her dress. She let her hair down, but I noticed she fixed her curls even more than usual.

-Well, I think I have the prettiest bridesmaid ever, I said

-And I'm the best friend to the most gorgeous bride in the history of time, she replied.

Gustafa's POV

I looked in the mirror one last time. I wasn't sure if I looked ok. I was playing with my best man's nerves, Griffin.

-Come on, Gustafa! Gee, I never saw you so obsessed by how you looked! he exclaimed.

-Oh sorry, but we can both see you're not the one getting married today! I said a little sarcastically.

-Right, well it will happen one day, and trust me, I won't be acting like you are now.

-Wanna bet on that? I'm sure you'd fret like this if you married Muffy, I said.

He sighed. I wasn't going to wear a tuxedo. Too formal. Me and Maïwen wanted something simple. So I only wore a white blouse that was casually hanging out of my pants, and I was wearing normal cotton pants. The were brown. I took off my hat and glasses for the event. People will be shocked. I smiled at that. I let my hair as usual, not seeing the use to fix it up with disgusting gel, like Rock did. It was now 9:30 AM. _Half an hour left, _I thought. I was getting nervous. As I was thinking that, Griffin told me it was time to go. So I marched to the door, and I couldn't help but think I was going to be a different man.

Maïwen's POV

Holy cow. Only _fifteen _minutes left. I looked from behind the tree I was standing behind from. I saw Gustafa. He was so beautiful. And he was all mine. All the village was there. Takakura looked down at me. He looked uncomfortable in his suit. I giggled.

-Humph, what's so funny? He asked.

-Well, you simply don't look… comfortable in your suit.

-Well, if I'm the one walking you down the aisle, I should look formal, no?

-I guess. And thanks again for accepting to walk me down there, I said.

-You're welcome. And your dad would be proud.

-I know.

-And I want you to know that you are like the daughter I never had.

Emotions filled me up.

-And you are like the dad I miss so much. Thank you for everything.

He smiled at me. So time passed quickly after that. Butterflies were making me really nervous. I knew it was time when my mom gave me a smile and kissed me that it was time. I loved my mom, and I was really happy to see her. She came all the way from Mineral Town. Then the music began. Takakura held out his arm for me, and I hooked my arm on his. As I walked down the aisle, I only saw him. His beautiful eyes and his wonderful smile. It was all for me. No one else was around. Only me and him. On this beach, and on this beautiful sunny day of Spring. As I got to him, he whispered this to me:

-You look so beautiful.

I simply blushed. I didn't hear the words of the pastor. I only said what I had to say, and I finally kissed my husband. We were finally together forever.

Gustafa's POV

I was at the altar, waiting for my beautiful fiancé, when the music finally began. When I saw the bride, she took my breath away. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and she was mine. When she got to me, I took my beautiful angel's hand and whispered to her:

-You look so beautiful.

I saw her blush and she never took her eyes off me. I simply couldn't. When the pastor finally said I could kiss the bride, I didn't wait. I kissed her, and it was the most beautiful kiss ever. The one that made us husband and wife. The one that promised her to me. I was so happy at that moment I never wanted to let go of her. After our reception, we took our luggage and we left for our honeymoon in Flowerbud Village, where my family lived. My sister Lyla agreed to give us shelter at her shop with her husband, Louis. As we arrived in Flowerbud, my sister immediately ran up to Maïwen and gave her a hug. It was abnormal for my sister to act like that. She was usually really shy.

-Hello, Lyla, I told her, smiling.

-Don't give me the "hello Lyla" greeting! Give me the big brother greeting, she said.

-You never change do you? I asked her

-There you go! She said as she jumped into my arms.

Louis came up to me and Maïwen. He gave us a friendly handshake and the lead us the way to their house. When I got in, I noticed Maïwen gasped and was looking at all the flowers my wonderful sister grew. She owned a flower shop, her childhood dream. I saw my sister's pink hair twist and she faced me, grinning.

-So your room will be upstairs, for privacy.

-Lyla! I exclaimed.

-Gosh, I'm not a little girl anymore! I know what couples do on their honeymoons, I had one myself, she giggled.

I look down at Maïwen and she was blushing madly. I squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

-Do you want to go to the room? I asked.

-Erm, yeah. I'm really tired, she answered.

So as we said goodnight, I saw a grin go up on my sister's face. She called me back.

-I'm glad you finally found someone for yourself, big brother.

I smiled at her, kissed her forehead like I did when she was a child and ran after Maïwen.

Maïwen's POV

When we got to Flowerbud village, I was greeted by this beautiful girl. She had pink hair, and a warming smile. She was followed by this man with big glasses. I supposed it was her husband. Gustafa told me his sister's name was Lyla and her husband's name was Louis. She had this warming personality and I liked her immediately. She even managed to make me blush when she talked about what couples did on their honeymoons. I mean, it was obvious that me and Gustafa would be doing… Sex one day or the other, but did she have too say it out loud? When Gustafa came in the lovely room, he took me in his arms.

-I'm sorry about that, she not like that usually, he said.

-It's ok. I love your sister already.

-Well, it's hard NOT to like her, he grinned.

-Mhmm, I sighed.

Then I felt his lips on mine. I responded immediately. I felt his tongue on my lower lip, asking permission to enter. I opened my mouth and it was a blissful kiss. I felt his hands roam on my body under my shirt and he fiddled with my bra strap. I felt my bra drop on the floor and my shirt was off. I felt kind of exposed, but I didn't care, really. Then he started kissing my neck and I couldn't help but moan. Then I heard him whisper in my ear:

-I want you more than anything else in this world.

-I want you too.

-Are you sure about this?

-Yes.

Then I undressed him will he took off my remaining clothes, and I had the most passionate night of my life.

**Har har :P I won't do the whole scene. Because well I suck at it, and I'm not in the mood. So there we go. The wedding is OVER. :O Now, I guess the next chapter will be a little resume of their honeymoon and their return to Forget-Me-Not-Valley.**

**I hope you liked it. This is probably my longest chapter ever.**

**So I won't be able to update before next week since I'm a busy cookie. I'm going to see my dad who lives in the woods with no internet, I'm coming back on Tuesday because I'm going to the Blues Fest to see Our Lady Peace !:D And on Friday the 17th, I'm going to see GREEN DAY! WOOT WOOT!**

**Anyways , take care!**

**Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WAHOO! CHAPTER 5! :D**** I want to let you know, it's a first for my to have reviews. I HAVE FREAKING REVIEWS! IT'S A FIRST! XD. So thank you to all my reviwers :3 One day, if I see you, remind me to give y'all a cookie. Hehe.**

**So I didn't visit my dad. And I got the time today to write. *Hapiness* Hope you enjoy!**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Me: Sniffling***

**Maïwen: Go ahead.**

**Me: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters.**

**Maïwen: Feel any better now?**

**Me: *Nods***

**Gustafa: Thank the Goddess *sighs of relief***

**Me: *Glares***

_Previously_

_Then I felt his lips on mine. I responded immediately. I felt his tongue on my lower lip, asking permission to enter. I opened my mouth and it was a blissful kiss. I felt his hands roam on my body under my shirt and he fiddled with my bra strap. I felt my bra drop on the floor and my shirt was off. I felt kind of exposed, but I didn't care, really. Then he started kissing my neck and I couldn't help but moan. Then I heard him whisper in my ear:_

_-I want you more than anything else in this world._

_-I want you too._

_-Are you sure about this?_

_-Yes._

_Then I undressed him will he took off my remaining clothes, and I had the most passionate night of my life._

Chapter 5

Maïwen's POV

I awoke the next morning, feeling all groggy. I was really tired. But I felt a feeling of completeness. I remembered everything that had happened yesterday night, despite my "fatigue". I felt the sun on my bare skin and I rolled over to put my arm around Gustafa, but I fell on the ground. I shrieked, and I saw my husband open the door in an instant. I was covered by the sheets, and I heard him chuckle.

-Good morning, beautiful, he greeted me.

-Er, g-good m-morning.

-I thought you saw a spider or something, he said as he winked at me.

-Hum, no. I was actually…

-Looking for me? he finished.

-Hum, yeah, I said, my face still in the shades of red.

-Ok, well my sister cooked us some breakfast so you should consider taking a shower or something.

I agreed. He left, after helping me up and kiss me quickly. I sighed, grabbed some clothes in my duffel bag and peeked in the corridor. No one in sight. Free to head to the bathroom with a sheet around me. As I turned on the corner, I bumped into something. Or rather SOMEONE. I saw Louis blush in the unnatural tans of red, and he mumbled his apologies and left me there, totally embarrassed. So I ran to the shower, and the hot water actually helped me. After I got out, I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw a few bruises here and there. I couldn't help but smile. I quickly dressed up and I let my damp hair down, to let it dry. When I got downstairs, I was greeted by a happy looking Lyla.

-Good morning, Maïwen!

-Good morning! Do you need help with breakfast? I asked.

-No, I'm done. Thank you anyways, she said.

So as we sat around the table, it was awkward. I caught Louis starring at me, and I was really uncomfortable. Who wouldn't be? Then Lyla told us she had something important to tell us.

-Everybody, I have an announcement to make!

He sat there, silent as ever.

-I'm pregnant! She cried happily.

Gustafa congratulated her, a genuine smile on his face, I hugged her, and Louis, well it was totally hilarious. He looked at us while we congratulated her. Then Lyla asked him if he was ok, and he was rather pale. Then, he fainted. Lyla got down to fan her husband, while me and Gustafa where laughing our heads off. When Louis came back to us, and a small smile played on his lips when Lyla retold him her big news. This time he kissed her and went back too bed, followed by Lyla.

-------------------------------------------------------------

We stayed in Flowerbud Village for a week and a half. It was such a lovely place! The Village was surrounded by the forest and the ocean. I met nice people who owned a farm and they even told me that if I needed something, they could deliver animals or whatever for me. They're names were Ellen, Hank and Blue. Me and Ellen got along pretty well. Then we visited some of Gustafa's friends, including an artist named Henry and an Inn owner, Doug was his name, I think. We took many strolls and met new people all the time. When it was time too leave, Lyla was in tears. Me and her loved each other, and she promised to visit whenever she could. And show us our nephew, since she asked me too be the godmother. We finally left this beautiful village, and we were soon back in our own home.

When we got back, it was at night. We met a few person on our way to the farm, but it was only a nod or a little "hello, nice to have you back". When I opened the door to my – I mean our – house, I saw that Takakura had replaced my bed by a queen sized bed. We deposit our things in a corner and we both fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up, feeling nauseous. We've gotten back about a month ago, and I was always sick. I got out of bed as quietly as possible, and I started puking my guts out (**A.N: Lovely, right?)**. I felt hands grab my hair, and after I was done, Gustafa helped me up.

-Pumpkin, you should go see Dr. Hardy, he stated.

-I know, I know. But I don't have time to –

-We will go, Maïwen, I'll ask Takakura to take care of the farm today, he cut in.

-Fine, I grumbled.

So after Gustafa talked to Takakura, I got ready to leave. We walked to the doctor's office, and Gustafa was holding my hand and he was shooting me worried glances. Then we got at the door. I was actually scared. I mean, what if it's something really bad? Gustafa put a hand on my back and pushed me in. Doctor Hardy greeted us.

-Well hello. How can I help you today?

-W-well, I've been sick recently-

-What are you symptoms? he asks.

-I've been vomiting almost every morning, I'm always tired and… _Hungry, _I said.

-I see. I want you to pee on this stick, and come back in two minutes, Dr. Hardy instructed me.

As I walked pass Gustafa, he had a worried look on his face. Heck, I think I had a weird look on my face. _Is this a pregnancy test? _I thought. So I went to the bathroom, and I peed like the doctor said on the stick, and after two minutes, I went back to see him. I gave him the stick and I went to sit by Gustafa while we waited for whatever he was going to tell us. I felt my husband's hand take mine and he gave a gentle squeeze. I looked at him and gave the most reassuring smile I could manage. After what seemed an eternity, Dr Hardy came back with a grin on his face.

-Well, I know what your "sickness" is, Maïwen, he said, still grining.

-What is it? I asked suspiciously.

-I'm glad to tell you that you're going to expand your family! he said.

I stood there frozen. I was PREGNANT?! Holy cow! There was something LIVING inside of me? I glanced up at Gustafa, and he had a small smile playing on his lips, but he was shocked. We really weren't expecting this. At all. I mean, we just got married! We were maybe planning on having a child later on, but not NOW. We wanted to settle down. I vaguely remember hearing Gustafa thank the doctor and he walked back to our house. Unfortunately, Takakura was waiting for us, an anxious look on his face.

-So, what did Hardy say? He asked us.

-Well-, I started.

-We're having a baby! Gustafa exclaimed happily.

I saw Takakura's face go blank. He wasn't expecting this either, I suppose. It was actually almost funny to see. I couldn't help but think that my dad would act the same way. A wave of sadness took over me, but I replaced it by thinking about the baby inside of me. Even though it wasn't fully grown (obviously) I still already love it. Then my father figure started blabbering, and he said he could take care of the farm while I was pregnant and blah blah blah.

-It's ok, Takakura. I can take care of the farm, I said.

-No! I don't want you to overwork! He exclaimed.

-Fine, can I at least water my crops?

-Ok… But don't work too hard.

-I agree with him, Gustafa butted in.

So it started. People coming at me with huge smiles on their faces, asking me if I needed help and so on. It got really annoying after 4 months. Ok, my bump was getting bigger. But gee, I could handle myself! The only person I needed help from is Gustafa and he is taking my mood swings very good. I wake him up at the middle of the morning because I have cravings, and he just gets up and does whatever I tell him too do. When I get cramps, he helps me by getting that magic bag thingy that 's warm and makes me feel better. It's almost as if he was my slave(hehe). Here's an example of my cravings:

_Flashback._

_3 AM. _

_7 months through pregnancy._

_-Gustafaaaaaaa, I called. No movement whatsoever from the sleeping figure._

_-Gustaaafaaaaaaaa, I tried again._

_-Mhhhmm? He finally responded._

_-I'm hungry, I said._

_-For what now? He asks._

_-Ringolos, I simply said. He turns over to look at me._

_-You're kidding, right?_

_-Nope._

_-… Get them yourself, he finally sais, pulling the sheets under his chin._

_-"Fine." I got up. "Guess I'm going to go myself. All alone and in the dark. With stalkers after me," I faked. Then I heard Gustafa groan in defeat. I smile in victory._

_-Stay in bed. I'll go get them, he says, a little angry._

_-Thank you, honey, I say before I kiss him._

_So I waited for my bag of Ringolos chips. I never really liked those things, but heck, since I was pregnant, I ate all this stuff I hated so much. Like pickles, even mushrooms! And the stuff I adore like chicken and eggs? I couldn't stand them anymore. The smell was EW. So after an hour, my sleepy husband came back with a huge bag of ringolos, and dropped in our bed, giving me the bag._

_-Thank you, I chanted._

_-Mmmhmm, whatever, he grumbled._

_So I ate in peace, my craving satisfied. I finished the whole bag. One shot. When I got up, Gustafa looked at the bag of Ringolos. _

_-You ate them ALL?_

_-Yeah… I told you I was hungry, I said._

_He looked at me, and just shrugged._

_End Flashback_

Hehe. It always made me laugh. That was such a stupid craving. Then, when I was about 8 months pregnant, we got a letter saying that Lyla, Gustafa's sister had given birth to a little girl, and that we were convicted to see her, since we were the godparents. So we went back to the lovely village of Flowerbud and Lyla was happy to see us. In her arms laid a wonderful baby: she had her dad's dark hair, with Lyla's and Gustafa's striking green eyes (**A.N: Something I decided as well. Lyla has green eyes. LMAO) **My godchild was so cute!

-We named her Melissa.**(A.N: It's also my name :P Random fact, I know. XD)**

-Oh, what a pretty name, I cooed.

-I know, right? We chose it because it means "honey bee" in Greek, and the legend behind the meaning of her name is really sweet! Lyla chimed.

-Oh really? What's the legend?

-Well, it's quick and simple: it was the name of a princess from Crete, and after she learned how to collect honey, she turned into a bee. Sweet, huh?

-Aw, it is!, and I was honest as I said this.

So after we were officially the godparents, Gustafa wanted to leave "in case the baby decides to pop soon". I didn't want to leave, but I knew it was necessary. And I think my husband had a feeling. Seriously. We just past the barriers of Flowerbud when BAM! I had a HUGE cramp. And I felt liquid coming out. I screamed so loud, Gustafa jumped.

-What's wrong, Pumpkin? He asked.

-The b-baby's coming! BACK TO FLOWERBUD! I shrieked.

We made a u-turn, and hell did I make him hurry. I was crying and screaming and angry. I was in pain. BIG TIME. Then we got in the clinic, Gustafa panicking and me, groaning in pain. The doctor, Alex, brought me to my room and got out with my husband while the mid-wife Martha came in. My only instinct at that time was to push out whatever wanted to come out.

-WOAH! Slow down there! Martha practically yelled.

-I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU IN MY PLACE! I screamed.

After a while, Martha let me push. And after an hour, I heard a cry. It was out. HE was out. My beautiful son. Martha put him in a blanket, and she gave him to me. I started crying of joy. He was adorable! He had Gustafa's green eyes, and my brown hair. He had the cutest nose! Gustafa was finally allowed in, and he ran to me.

-I'm proud of you, Honey, he said quietly.

-Thank you, I was glowing.

-What do you want to name him? He asked.

-… How about Kiziz? I said. He looked at me, confused.

-What… does that mean? He blurted out.

-It means "sun" in Algonquin (**A.N: Yes, again XD I named him like that since I'm Native, and proud of it, too!)**

I was in a bubble of joy. My sun Kiziz was born, I had the most wonderful husband, and I was a successful farmer. I was a godmother, and I was sure I was going to be happy. Forever. Nothing could possibly go wrong now. As we headed back to Forget-Me-Not-Valley, people looked startled to see Kiziz born. Everyone wanted to take him but I said I only wanted to get home.

**HA HA! FINITO. LMAO. Well. You see. I was rushing through this since… Well today wasn't a good start. Here's the whole story:**

**I started writing this yesterday, and then I was tired so I went to bed. Then, at 6 this morning, my mom woke me up and she told me that we were going to… put my dog to sleep. Forever(Stupid brain tumor)**

**So I hope you guys understand if this chapter sucks. D':**

**I'm only living through something tough. Oh well. I'm going to see Our Lady Peace tomorrow so it should change my ideas. :)**

**Keep on smiling!**

**Cheers!**

**Coquette08**

**Hit the "Review" button. You know you waaaaaanna :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy cow, chapter 6. ****You're probably asking yourself: why is she so excited about this? Well, let me answer: I never, EVER wrote a story this far, and I've never been so motivated. I think I got to give a great thank you to my reviewers. I owe them 2 cookies now :3 Anyhow, let's get on with this! :D**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I don't own Harvest Moon and/or the characters.**

_Previously_

_I was in a bubble of joy. My sun Kiziz was born, I had the most wonderful husband, and I was a successful farmer. I was a godmother, and I was sure I was going to be happy. Forever. Nothing could possibly go wrong now. As we headed back to Forget-Me-Not-Valley, people looked startled to see Kiziz born. Everyone wanted to take him but I said I only wanted to get home._

Chapter 6

Gustafa's POV.

I had a son. Kiziz. He looked exactly like me except for the eyes: they were as purple as Maïwen's but we could see a faint brown around the purple. Our son couldn't be more perfect.

_**2 years later**__**, Maiwen's POV **_

Kiziz is now 2 years old. Already. He walks really well now and he's started to talk a lot. He wasn't that tall yet: he only arrived at mid-thigh. He was adorable. And I couldn't ask for a better son, considering the fact that he never cried. Only when we hurt himself. But I could always do my chores without being worried about him. He comes outside with me and he draws pictures all the time. He will occasionally play with his ball and ask me questions about the animals. And when I show tools that I use on the animals like the cow milker and the brush, he get's all fascinated and he wants to do it himself. But I help him without him noticing. Haha. Gustafa was still his old self and we were still in love. I even loved him more than two years ago… He had taken care of the baby after I needed to take care of the farm. And so, he changed a lot of diapers and gave him a lot of milk, and he loved doing that. And I couldn't be more grateful. He adored our son, and he only wanted the best for him. I woke up at 6AM, as always and Gustafa was up at the same time as me, and he woke up our son. While my husband was dressing up Kiziz, I went to the kitchen and I cooked some pancakes for my men. After we were done, I headed outside and I went in the barn. Kiziz was following me, since it was his favorite part of the day. I refilled their fodder boxes and then I called my animals outside. I had 2 cows and 2 sheep. My first cow was named MissCow (**A.N: Really original. Huh? XD) **and my second cow was actually a bull, and he was all gray, rewarding him the name Grisalt. My sheep were called Fluffy and Zappy. As I was brushing my pets with my son, I saw Gustafa head out of the farm. "_Probably going to the yurt or the Blue Bar", _I thought.

So as the day passed, I watered my crops, and I gave some time to Kiziz who was more than happy to spend time with mommy. Then it was supper time and Gustafa still wasn't back. I was getting a little upset. Who knows what he was doing? So I decided to investigate. _"Ok, Blue Bar first, and if he isn't there, I'll go his yurt"._ So I left, putting our son on my hip as I walked pass him. He was confused but he settle for a little nap in my arms. On my way to the bar, I saw no one. As I approached the Blue Bar, I heard the familiar music and I went inside.

-Hi Maïwen! Long time no see, greeted Griffin.

-Hi Griffin! I know, right?

Then I searched in the room. I saw the usual people: The two bothers Patrick and Kassey, Rock and Galen, who started drinking since poor old Nina passed away. But no Gustafa. I was really worried now.

-Hey Griffin, have you seen Gustafa? I asked.

-Nope. Sorry. Something's wrong? He asked, concerned.

-No, no. It's just that he left this morning and he never showed up afterwards, I replied.

As I left, I said goodbye to Griffin. Muffy wasn't there. Thank the Goddess or she'd be bombarding me with questions. So I started walking towards the yurt when Kiziz woke up and told me he wanted to go home. I told him we were going soon. I could see the lights on at Gustafa's old home. I was behind a tree when the door opened and I saw Nami come out. Not long after, my husband came out and locked the door. I started walking quickly to the farm before he could see me, but too late.

-Pumpkin? What are you doing out at this time? He asked me.

-I-I was eh… Taking a stroll? I stammered.

-With Kiziz? At this time?

-W-well we wanted to look at the stars, I lied.

-Well, can't we see the stars from home? He asked.

-We thought it would be prettier to look from the beach, I lied, once again.

I felt guilty. But I was also pissed off that he would sound suspicious about me going out at this time and ask me all those questions. He just came out his old house with ANOTHER girl, for crying out loud!

-And what are YOU doing out at this time? You weren't home for the whole day, I asked. Haha. My turn now.

-Well, I went to my yurt to clean up the place and play a little music, he said.

"_With the help of Nami?_" I thought sarcastically and bitterly. Everyone knew that Nami had this little thing for him before we were married. I couldn't help but ask myself if he was cheating on me. As I thought this, I felt my eyes sting. He wouldn't do that to me, would he? Then I was snapped back to reality when he took our son and with his free arm, he took my hand and we headed for the farm. Right now, I could say I felt hate. I was disgusted. How can he act like NOTHING happened? He put Kiziz in his bed while I put my pajamas and we went to bed. He put his arm around me and I heard his steady breaths and I knew he was asleep. That's when tears were pooling out of my eyes and I cried myself to sleep.

Gustafa's POV

I left the farm early this morning. Maïwen would know I was leaving for my yurt. Whenever I did leave, that's where I went. So I left, and lwhen I got there, Nami was waiting for like I asked her. I mean, we've been together for 2 years now and I wanted to do something special for her. And I needed help from a woman so she can give me decent ideas. So I opened the door to my old home, and we started brainstorming. I suggested a little supper in our house or even get a drink at the Blue Bar. Nami immediately rejected those ideas. She said I needed to be  
more original and romantic than that.

-Boys, I heard her mutter.

I snorted at that, and she glared at me. She told me to bring food I  
has made and do a nice little picnic on the beach or at the Goddess  
pond. So we went on like that all day, and I realized it was really  
late and Maïwen would start to worry soon. So I thanked Nami and I  
locked the door behind me. But I heard someone run. As I looked  
around, I saw no one... So I continued walking to the farm I now owned  
with my wife and I saw her running with Kiziz on her lap. "What is she  
doing out at this time with the kid?" I asked myself. I yelled her  
name and I caught up with her. I asked her what she was doing, and she  
bitterly replied to me. She sounded... Suspicious of something and  
honestly, I was scared of what she was thinking. We just stood there  
and after I was tired of this silence, I took our son from his arms  
and I put my arm around Maïwen and I started to walk us home. As soon  
as we got in I put Kiziz in his bed and my wife put her pyjamas on. As  
we settled in our bed, I put my arm around her and I drifted off.

Maiwen's POV  
  
So Gustafa never left after that day. We did our usual routine and my  
fears were slowly going away. Until our second anniversary that is. I  
had woken up that morning. It was now 7 AM and I had to get the job  
done. As I went outside, I only saw my son playing with our dog but no  
sign of Gustafa. I took care of my cows and my chickens, and also of  
my sheep and horse. I watered my crops and I was all done by 3PM.  
Still no sign of my husband. On our anniversary. Oh he was going to get  
it. I was so pissed off. It was nearly 6PM when he opened the door and  
I finished feeding Kiziz. He had a grin on his face but I was  
scowling. He saw I was in a bad mood, and he asked what was wrong.

-YOU'RE ASKING ME WHATS WRONG?! IT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU LEAVE FOR A  
WHOLE DAY WITHOUT TELLING ME AN THE FIRST TIME YOU DID, YOU CAME OUT  
YOUR YURT WITH NAMI!! SO I SUPPOSE YOU WERE STILL FOOLING AROUND  
TODAY, HUH?! I yelled.

He stated at me and he started laughing. Laughing I tell ya! I glared  
at him and he put on a serious face. Kiziz was crying.

-How can you even THINK I would cheat on you? I was with Nami so I  
could plan something for our anniversary and now you totally ruined it.

I had to take deep breaths to calm myself down. He wanted to SURPRISE me? I don't know if he's sincere or not. I guess we'd have to find out.

**Short, I know :S And heck, it took me so long to update! I'm so sorry! It's just that last week, I was at my dad's and he lives so far in the woods that Internet is a foreign technology over there. I have to go shopping ( ;_; ) for a dress and shoes since it's my favourite aunt's wedding on August 8****th**** and on Thursday, I'm getting my 4 wisdom teeth ripped out. *gulps***

**SO, sorry again. I'll try updating as soon as I have time!**

**Cheers! :D**


	7. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Hey guys. I'm sorry if I'****m not updating a lot. It's not that I don't want to write, it's just that I've been so busy lately, it's unbelievable. Last Thursday, I got my FOUR wisdom teeth pulled out, and I was in such pain that I was always crying and therefore, not writing. And then I had to help my aunt for her wedding on August 8****th****, and well, it's actually a freaking miracle I was able to do this author's note, so imagine. ;_;**

**But as soon as everything is over, I WILL update, since chapter 7 has been started since… I posted chapter 6. SO, I will finish as soon as possible and until then, take care. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry I haven'****t updated in such a long time! I got my FOUR wisdom teeth pulled out, and I was in such pain, I cried. All the time. And then I had to help my aunt to finalize her wedding plans. So please forgive me, and enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. Only Natsume have the pleasure to say so.**

_Previously_

_-YOU'RE ASKING ME WHATS WRONG?! IT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU LEAVE FOR A  
WHOLE DAY WITHOUT TELLING ME AN THE FIRST TIME YOU DID, YOU CAME OUT  
YOUR YURT WITH NAMI!! SO I SUPPOSE YOU WERE STILL FOOLING AROUND  
TODAY, HUH?! I yelled._

He stated at me and he started laughing. Laughing I tell ya! I glared  
at him and he put on a serious face. Kiziz was crying.

-How can you even THINK I would cheat on you? I was with Nami so I  
could plan something for our anniversary and now you totally ruined it.

_I had to take deep breaths to calm myself down. He wanted to SURPRISE me? I don't know if he's sincere or not. I guess we'd have to find out._

Chapter 7

Maiwen's POV

It was almost 6PM. My husband told me to dress up. Yeah. What was next? A paper demanding divorce and he would walk off with Nami to start a life full of travelling? Yeah. I'll dress up for that. So I put this simple purple dress that fit on me snugly, and I put a white cardigan over so the breeze won't bother me. I put shoes on and I headed off to Vesta's farm since I asked Celia to babysit Kiziz. She assured me that he could sleepover, so me and Gustafa could have some time for each other. I thanked her and after I dropped him off, I headed to the beach where Gustafa told me to meet him. Just as I passed near his yurt he jumped in front of me, startling me.

-"WHAT THE HECK?!" I yelled.

-"Sorry, I did it on impulse", he said, trying to hide a laugh.

I glared at him and stomped off to the beach. But I felt his hands close over my eyes and he whispered in my ear.

-"I need you to trust me now. I don't want you to ruin the surprise."

And I did trust him. Strangely enough, since I was a little worried by the fact I've seen him with Nami. Alone in a place with a bed. Yeah, not the best thing to think about at the moment. As we walked, with him still blocking my eyes, I felt the sand under my feet after a while. The he let go of my face and I could see what he had set up. He had set up a little picnic spot under the little roofs that were installed on the beach, and he had put these candles on a blanket, and there was a basket, supposedly with food. I looked at him in disbelief, and he just chuckled at my expression, that was mostly shock, and love for the man standing beside me.

Gustafa's POV.

I chuckled at her expression. She was shocked, probably by the fact that I actually made something beautiful and romantic. Or maybe she didn't believe me when I told her Nami was only helping me to prepare this anniversary gift. I took my wife's hand and led her to the blanket where I had put everything on. So, I took out the wine I have bought from my best friend Griffin, and I took out the meals that I have cooked, with the help or Ruby because only the Goddess knows that I wasn't good in cooking fancy stuff. The meal consisted of curry, our favourite food, and I gave her a glass of wine and we ate in silence. After an hour or so, I broke the silence.

-"Maiwen?

-Yes, honey?

-Do you not trust me at all"? I asked. I was curious.

She thought about it for a while. She was thinking and the more time passed, I felt more and more hurt. Weren't couples supposed to trust each other?

-"Well, I do trust you, but it's just that I… When I saw you come out of your yurt with… Nami, I just jumped to conclusions, you know? I assumed the worst, that you didn't love me", she finally answered.

-"How can I not love you?" I asked.

-"Wait, let me finish. It's just that I knew that Nami had a little something for you before we got married, and I thought that perhaps she finally got to you, and you guys would have left and travel around the world, like you always wanted too."

There was a silence. Gee, I hated them so much! And how can she say that I would leave with Nami?! I loved her with all of my heart, and we even had a son and I'd never be able to leave. If I was going to travel, it was going to be with her, and our son.

-"Pumpkin, I could never not love you. If I didn't love you, I would have never married you in the first place. And second, if I do travel, it would be with you and Kiziz. There's nothing that could take me apart from you. You are my life. You complete me, and there's no way I'd leave you for Nami." I said.

As I said these words, they could have never been more true. And I think Maiwen could hear the sincerity in my words because tears pooled out of her eyes. I got up and sat beside her before taking her in my arms, and kiss her lightly on the forehead. She looked up and mumbled a apology and kissed me. After a few hours of talking, we went back home where we took some time for each other. Some things are better untold.

Maiwen's POV

I woke up the next morning, in total happiness. Me and Gustafa made up, and it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there was absolutely no clouds. I got out and out my animals outside. I was peacefully brushing my cows when something grabbed my sides. I shrieked, and I turned over to see, the one and only, Muffy. Of course. She's the only one who dared to touch my sides. I glared at her and she ignored it, and sat down on the grass, looking at me.

-"So?" she asked.

-"So what?

-Tell me what happened! You know, yesterday."

So I told her what had happened. I kept out the details about AFTER we got home, and she seemed satisfied. And relieved. She kept on talking about how work was funny yesterday since Marlin had gotten pretty drunk and he started dancing and jumping out of nowhere (**A.N: I got inspired here by my drunk dad at my aunts wedding. My dad is even shyer than Marlin, and he started dancing tango with me, and when I wasn't dancing, he was jumping. I was seriously traumatised.) **and I started laughing. It's too bad I missed that. At 10:30AM, she left, since the bar was opening soon. At noon, I went to pick up my son and went back home where he immediately started playing with his blocks. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and I saw Lyla, Louis and Melissa.

-"OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" I exclaimed.

-"WE WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU GUYS!" Lyla screamed herself.

We hugged and we were actually dancing. That's how much we love each other. And it's not everyday that two sisters-in-law got along THAT well. I forgot about the whole world, including my husband that was still asleep. Well, he was probably up by now. I looked behind myself after me and Lyla untangled ourselves and I saw Gustafa on the floor, looking utterly confused. Me and his sister laughed our heads off. Louis walked towards my husband and helped him up. Melissa and Kiziz were already playing together. They always got along so well. So I went to the kitchen and prepared some coffee, and some breakfast for Gustafa, and me and Lyla chatted happily. Then I felt something tugging my shirt. I looked down at my son.

-"Mommy, can me and Melissa play outside? Pweety please!" he begged."

I glanced at Lyla who simply nodded.

-"Ok, you can go outside. Just don't leave the farm and be careful, ok?

-Yes, mommy!"

I watched as both kids ran outside and me and Lyla started talking where we left off. We practically talked all day, and then it was already supper time. I went into the kitchen and Gustafa's sister helped me cook. She was excellent at cooking, and I could never refuse her help. So we cooked this nice chicken and rice, and everyone gathered around our table. We ate and the ambience was pleasant. We were always laughing then the kids got tired. It was already 9:30 PM. Bedtime soon (**A.N: Don't you find it ridiculous that a two year olds bedtime is at 10? I was freaking 7 and my bedtime was at 7:30.). **Lyla told us they should leave to the inn, and we all said goodbye. After they left, I watched as Gustafa told Kiziz a bedtime story and I giggled at my son who was fighting to stay awake. When we finally feel asleep, I went to bed myself, exhausted as ever.

**5 YEARS LATER.**

Maiwen's POV.

Wow, time flashes by. To say seven years ago, my son just got out of my womb. I glanced at him while I was watering my crops, and he looked just like his father. Then he asked me this:

-"Mom, can I… Water the crops?

-Of course you can, silly. You know how to do it, right?" I asked.

-"Y-yeah, I think I do.

-Ok, I'll watch you. Just follow your instincts. You'll know how much water to put.

-Ok, thanks, mom".

As he watered the crops, he would look at me, and I would nod, telling him that he was doing great. He seemed pretty encouraged and kept going until he was done. He told me he had a lot of fun doing it, and asked if he could do it every morning. I gladly accepted, now I could focus more on my animals. I had quite a few now. My barn was full. So I needed all the help I could get. Me and my son were pretty close, but sometime I felt as if he was distant or something. That's something he got from his dad. Speaking of my husband, I saw him coming out of the coop, and he was full of feathers. He probably cleaned the small building, and got attacked by angry chickens. I giggled when he came closer and I plucked one of the feathers from his hat and blew it in his face. He started chasing me and I ran away, laughing. He caught me and gave me a kiss on my neck.

-"Good morning, beautiful. I see you're in a playful mood today", he stated.

-'Yeah, I am" I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

He chuckled and told me he was going to clean the barn. I thanked him and I looked at him go inside. I sighed, and I got to say, I was proud of him. For the last seven years, he had helped me on the farm, even though I never asked him. He was good at farming too. And I looked at my son, staring at the plants. He was going to become a fine farmer himself. Well, if that's what he wanted to do of his life. He did tell me one day of his ambitions, and he told me he'd like to take over the farm one day, but somewhere in his heart, he was also an artist. Like his dad. Oh well. I want him to be happy, and I'll leave him do whatever he wants to do.

I looked at my farm, and it was quite successful now. It looked great ever since I came here. I got the house expanded by this man named Gotz, who lived in Mineral Town, so I had a kitchen and Kiziz had his own room now. I was proud of myself. Life was perfect, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

**So. It was short. I guess I have… An author's block. Hey! Maybe YOU can give ME some ideas! Hehe! (Ain't I smart?!)**

**Well, I'll be waiting for your wonderful reviews, and well, as soon as I have an idea from someone, I'll write and update. And be quick, because next week is my last week of vacation. From the 25****th**** to the 30****th****, I'm babysiting, and I'm starting school on the 31****st****. :O**

**AND, I might be going away next week too. SO REVIEW SOON. GIMME IDEAS! I'LL GIVE YU ALL COOKIES! :D**

**Cheers!**

**Coquette08**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter eight! Oh my GOODNESS. :D *Dance of joy* So thanks to Akari-Miniwara, I will update this story since she gave me the idea for this chappie :) THANK YOUS! :D**

***Disclaimer: Me no own Harvest Moon.***

_Previously_

_I looked at my farm, and it was quite successful now. It looked great ever since I came here. I got the house expanded by this man named Gotz, who lived in Mineral Town, so I had a kitchen and Kiziz had his own room now. I was proud of myself. Life was perfect, and I wouldn't change it for the world._

Chapter 8

Gustafa's POV

My life was simply perfect. I had all I ever wanted, and I was happier than a rabbit that just got a carrot. I woke at the same time as everyday, but my wife wasn't there as usual. I stood up and I thought that maybe she had more work to do. But then I heard someone in the bathroom, and it didn't sound too pleasant. I opened the door and I saw my wife puking her guts out. It didn't bother me much, so I went to her side and I held her hair so it wouldn't get in her way, tracing soothing circles on her back. Then she sat back and gave me a weak smile. Even after 7 years of marriage, she was still the most beautiful woman in my eyes. I helped her up and I brought her back to our room, and she lay down on our bed.

-"What happened back there?" I asked her.

-"I d-don't know. I must have eaten something bad yesterday".

I nodded and told her to stay in bed. She started arguing because she said she had to take care of her animals and all that, and I told her me, Kiziz and Takakura would take care of everything. She nodded and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep. I took care of everything, and I went back inside, where my wife was still sleeping. She must be really exhausted, considering the fact she slept more than twelve hours since last night. She kept on being sick for almost every morning until after a few days.

-"Honey, can you take me to Doctor Hardy's, please?" she pleaded.

-"Sure thing, sweetie. Come on, we'll go now."

We walked to the doctor's office and I had this feeling of déjà view. Didn't this happen when we found out for Kiziz? I mentally shook my head, and we kept on walking. "_She can't be pregnant, It's impossible. Is it?" _I thought to myself. We entered the clinic, and Doctor Hardy made her pee in a little bottle, and he started analysing. He put Maïwen on a cot, and we waited for the analysis results. After an hour or so, the doctor came back in.

-"Here's the deal…"

Maïwen's POV

-"Here's the deal…" the doctor started.

I was getting worried. Like, REALLY worried. What if I had cancer? What if I had a horrible disease? What if…

-"Maïwen, you are pregnant again".

I stared at him, the words not sinking in.

-"W-what?" I asked.

-You are pregnant! Congratulations you two!"

I looked beside me and I saw Gustafa going into obvious shock. He wasn't really expecting this. Neither was I now, so I couldn't blame him. I was pregnant, once again. With our second child. I felt happiness overcome me, but Gustafa didn't look so sure. He seemed lost in his thoughts. We weren't expecting this. We thought that one kid would be enough, considering the amount of pain I was in during labour, and well, Kiziz was a real colicky baby. So we went back home and we sat at out table. We looked at each other, not knowing what to say about out situation. After a few minutes, our son came in the room, and he looked at us with a confused expression.

-"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" he asked us.

Gustafa looked at me, and I could see he wanted ME to tell Kiziz the news.

-"Come here and have a seat, honey." I told him.

He did as I told him. He looked back and forth between us, and I sighed.

-"What's wrong, Mom? What did the doctor say? Is it something bad? Is it –

-There's nothing wrong with me. It's just that… You're going to have… A baby brother or sister."

He looked at me with big eyes. He looked at his dad, and he nodded. Then he got up and he hugged me and he smiled. It look genuine. I smiled back, and I told him to leave me and my husband alone. He nodded and left. I broke the ice.

-"So, what do you think about all of this?" I asked him.

-"I… I don't know what to think. What if you have more complications? I mean, I don't know if I'm exactly ready for another child… Kiziz was pretty hard and –

-It doesn't mean this one is going to be like Kiziz. Aren't you just a little happy?" I cut him.

-Yeah, well how can I not be happy? It's just… Upsetting for me.

-I understand. But there's nothing we can really do now, right?

-Yeah.

He got up and kissed my forehead and he went outside. A few seconds after, I heard the soft strumming of his guitar. I listened to it and it relaxed me a little.

Kiziz's POV.

Oh my goddess. Mom's pregnant! I'm so happy! I hope it's a little girl. Or some reason, I've always wanted a little sister **(A.N: I'm referring to the time when my son told me in the game something like what he wanted a little sister. I was like: Ok?) **so I could actually look after someone. But as I was walking towards Vesta's farm, I couldn't stop but think that Dad wasn't happy about this. Like he didn't want this baby…

_Six months later_

Maiwen's POV

Ugh. Six months pregnant, and heck, this one was HEAVY. And my belly? It was huge. REAL huge. And every month I went to the clinic to get checkups on me and the baby, and one day, Hardy scared the heck out of me.

-"So, this is a huge belly."

-"Erm, thank you?" I said quite sarcastically.

-"No I mean, did you ever thought that maybe… You have twins?" he asked. And I only snorted.

-"Pff, as if I would have twins." He looked at me with a funny face.

He gave me these vitamins and told me what I had to do, and I left after thanking him. Twins, ha! That was so rare, I couldn't possibly have twins, right?

_Two months later_

Maiwen's POV.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!

-COME ON! PUCH MAIWEN!

-nnnnngnnnnn – AAAAAAAAAARGH!

-I COULD SEE THE HEAD, YOU CAN DO IT!

I was in terrible pain. It was as if Kiziz never stretched the hole. It was the midwife, Martha, from Flowerbud that came and give birth to my child. Then I heard my husband talk to me. I was enraged at him.

-"Go, Pumpkin, you can do it!

-SHUT UP! HOW CAN MEN JUST WATCH THIS? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! WHY DID YOU AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then I felt a little relief. I thought I was done work. That was until Martha said the impossible.

-There's another one on the way! Keep pushing!

-Huh? WHAT?!" I shrieked.

Then the hand that was holding mine was gone. I looked on the ground and I looked at Gustafa who passed out. Men. They don't do anything and heck, THEY PASS OUT! I pushed some more and about two minutes later, the other baby came out. I laid my back on the mattress, and Martha gave me my two bundles. One pink, one blue.

-"Congratulations for the two healthy twins! They'll be identical, I could see that.

-Thank you so much for coming all the way and-

-Shush now, we can talk later. You have two babies wanting to meet you.

-Thank you, Martha."

She gave me my babies, and they were so adorable! And then I saw my husband. Pale face and obvious shock was written all over his face. I giggled, and beckoned him. He came over and he was still a little wobbly.

-"What are they?

-One boy, one girl. Probably identical.

-Really, now? I really wasn't expecting this."

I nodded and Kiziz came in the room. He looked white too all of a sudden. I could read it in his eyes. Two babies? Oh my goddess! We never thought our family would be this big. This time, I'm going to be really exhausted, considering the fact that I'd need to take care of one baby and a whole farm. That was going to be hard. So we picked names for our newborns. The boy was named Dominick and we named the girl Arianna. They were both looking at us, and we finally took them home. They were the best babies ever. They never cried, only when they were hungry and wet and cold. But they were far better than Kiziz, and I felt like Kiziz was getting distant. He helped us, but I felt jealousy radiating from him. On a fine afternoon, I decided to do something with him, just to change his ideas and to remind him that I still loved him.

-"Hey Kiziz, take your bathing suit and towel. Were going to the beach."

I saw his eyes lightened up and I packed us little snacks, and I told Gustafa about our departure. When we got to the beach, we deposit out things and we started swimming. He was a really great swimmer. After a few hours of swimming, we got out and we were content. And then I asked him a question.

-"So, what do you think of the babies?

-They're ok, I guess.

-What do you mean, ok?

-I don't know. I just feel that since they came, I feel like I'm not part of the family. Like you don't love me anymore."

I chuckled. He thought I didn't love him? He was my child!

-"Kiziz, you know I love you more than anything. It's just that newborn babies need more attention. I mean, I would do loads of things with you, but now we have two babies, and I got to take care of the far, so I don't have a lot of time to play, you know? You'll see, when they'll be older, it will be better."

He nodded, and we packed our stuff. It was hard at times for him still since we had to divide the love and attention in three, but he still managed. He even helped us change the diapers and feed the babies. He was a real sweetheart. Gustafa had finally gotten off his initial shock, after five freaking months, and he started to enjoy parenthood finally. I felt like he was about to deny the children, but that was ridiculous. Many visitors came now to help us take care of Dominick and Arianna. Especially Muffy, since she was the godmother. And she was proud. She's such a good auntie, too. Everything was smooth, but it wasn't going to be all the time. I heard the clock ticking. How will it be, when Kiziz is an teenager? Was he going to be sweet and normal, or the average rebel?

**Ah, I had the best start this morning. Woke up at noon, made some pancakes and started writing. It's done. Chapter EIGHT. Hehe. You know what I like the most of writing? It's listening to my music. My iPod. My baby. XD Whatever. And well, I think we all know the answer to Kiziz's teen years. REBEL! :D I remember when I played the whole game and at the end I died, and he RAN AWAY. I was like: HAHAHAHAHA! ROFL! LMFAO! HE RAN AWAY! BWAHAHAHA! :'D**

**Ahh. Well, I went to see the movie "The Time Traveler's Wife yesterday, and it was SO GOOD. OMG, I cried SO MUCH. LOL. You guys should go see it. It was amazing. Anyways, take care! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahhh. Chappie 9. T****his chapter was written on an iPod touch while listening to Muse songs at someone's house. Hehe. So I want to thank Akari-miniwara for ideas and drawing the twins :D (Link at ****.com****) I'LL GIVE YOU A BIG HUG AND COOKIES ONE DAY. :) AND, I posted the link on my profile to my version of the twins. Even though Akari's is better. Anyways, on with the story...**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Ari: HEY GUYS!**

**Dom: … Hi.**

**Ari: This is to say that Coquette08 doesn't… what's the word again?**

**Dom: Perhaps it's "own"?**

**Ari: *Glares, because she doesn't like sarcastic remarks***

**Dom: Shrinks away***

**Ari: Yeah, you better. ANYWAYS, she doesn't own Harvest Moon.**

**-End Disclaimer-**

_Previously_

_Many visitors came now to help us take care of Dominick and Arianna. Especially Muffy, since she was the godmother. And she was proud. She's such a good auntie, too. Everything was smooth, but it wasn't going to be all the time. I heard the clock ticking. How will it be, when Kiziz is an teenager? Was he going to be sweet and normal, or the average rebel?_

Chapter 9  
Maïwen's POV

My babies were now a year old already. Dominick was a good walker and he hung out a lot with me when I went to the barn while Arianna promised to be more like Muffy: loud and talkative. Well, she did spend a lot of time with her. Kiziz was now eight and he had a love for art. More like the creative kid, like Gustafa. Well, they spent a lot of time together so it figures. And even if it was hard for him to have two other siblings, he managed well. But he hasn't hit puberty yet so it was something I was kind of afraid to go through...

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

Arianna's POV 

Me and my twin brother Dominick were nine years old. Big brother Kiziz was 16 and he was always acting like a jerk to mommy and daddy. It got annoying sometimes. He was always yelling and whenever our parents wanted him to babysit us, he would act like such a drama queen. He would say stupid stuff like what he had a social life to maintain, when there's no one but Hugh and Katie that were his age, and they always came over. I mean sheesh, it's not like they would die if they didn't see him. As I passed the house, I heard by brother yelling at daddy. Such a drama queen. Well, I wasn't going home. Might as well go see auntie Muffy. She probably has something to think about and she'll dress me up, as always. Yippee! I was smiling when I saw Dominick come out of the chicken coop. Gee, he loved animals that guy. My brother and I were identical twins. He had brown hair that fell on his bright purple eyes, just like mommy's. He was tall for our age and he was the quiet type. I was a little shorter than him, and the only thing that was different between us was my green eyes. Just like daddy's. And my hair was longer. AND I was a big mouth. I ADORED talking, just like auntie Muffy.

-"Where are you going?", asked my brother.

-"I'm going to see auntie Muffy. You?

-I uh... Going to stay here and help Mom with the cows. And maybe I'll go see Hope."

Hope was me and my brother's best friend. She was auntie Celia and uncle Marlin's daughter. She was born maybe a year after us, and she was so clumsy! Oh well, we love her like that. I left the farm and walked happily to the Blue Bar, uncle Griffin's bar. I was allowed to go in because he loved me a lot. I had a great afternoon. Auntie Muffy and me talked and talked and she dressed me up and even put a little makeup. I felt so pretty! Then around supper time, she brought me back home where Mommy greeted me with a big smile and hug, and we went inside to eat.

Dominick's POV

I was outside in the field helping mom to brush the cows. Everyday, I felt more and more that farming was my calling. I adored animals, they were my best friends. And Hope, of course. I mean, we grew up together. When I was done with animal caring, I headed to Vesta's farm. As I got closer, I saw Hope's lean figure and her long black ponytail getting closer and closer. She was watering crops. When she saw me, she waved and she smiled. I smiled back and we went to town and get Arianna to play tag. We were laughing like idiots until Daryl, a creepy scientist, came out and was examining us like we were an... Experiment of some sort. Mom and dad had told us to be careful whenever he was around. So we left back home, while Ari was blabbering as always. Hope was smiling and nodding, and talking with her. I just kept walking and I wished I had another guy friend. Lumina and Rick had a son called Oliver, but I didn't like him very much. He was too... Spoiled. But my sister got along pretty well with him. I think they'll end up married. I hope not. So our best friend came home and we played some more until Auntie Celia came and pick her up. As they left, me and my sister waved and went inside to eat. Dad and mom were smiling and laughing while they were cooking and I supposed Kiziz was in his room. He was always angry. I hoped I wouldn't be like him when I was a teenager. I headed towards me and Ari's room and grabbed a book about animals. Mom called me to eat dinner. After I ate, I took a shower and I went to bed.

Maïwen's POV

I smiled at my son Dominick who was brushing the animals. He wasreally good at this. I think he'll be the one to take over the farm. With Hope. I know, mom shouldn't match her own kid but heck, they were MADE for each other, I knew it since they were friends. And she loved crops. So she would have her field of crops and he, his field filled with grazing animals. They completed each other. I told my son to come and eat lunch. We were smiling and joking around but our smiles faded when I opened the door and we saw Kiziz and Gustafa argue.

-"I'm sick of it!", I heard Kiziz yell.

-"I have no idea what you're talking about. Can you explain it to me?", my husband said.

He was having another angry they saw me and Dominick. Then my husband talked again.

-"Oh, welcome home. Were you listening?", he asked me. I nodded.

-"You don,t care about me, right? Not at all!

-That can't be", my husband told him.

-"I'll say what I want. You're -

-I always tried to respect you as a person", my husband said. (**A.N: I never got what he was trying to say, oh well.)**

**-**"I can't beleive this!

As he came to leave, I put myself in his way. What were we going to do with him?

-"Get out of my way, Mom.  
-No."

He looked at me with this mean face. He was truly angry this time. I never punished my kids with violence and it heart wouldn't let me do  
it. I chose to comfort him. I knew his father was a unique figure, him not having a job and helping me a bit on the farm, but he had no right to talk to him like that. I approached him, and held him against my chest. He was stiff at first, but he returned the hug and started to sob. I looked at Gustafa and gave him a look that said to leave me and him alone. He nodded and made a sign to Dominick to go outside with him. After a few minutes, I started talking.

-"I know this is a though period of your life, and that anger is filling you, but it doesn't give you the right to yell at your dad like that. He doesn't work because I told him not too, and he raised all three of you. I don't know what makes you this angry, but I wish you could just tell me what's wrong so I can try to help."

He looked at me, and he nodded.

-"I feel useless. I feel as if my life is going nowhere. And dad just stays there and doesn't try to even help me. I'm scared to be like him, and I want him to show me HOW to be, like when I was a child.  
-Why do you say you're useless?  
-Open your eyes mom! Dominick helps you everyday with the animals, and even Arianna helps you water crops. What is there left for me to do?  
-Well, you could always take care of the crops with Arianna, while me  
and Dom take care of the animals.  
-Yeah, I suppose.  
-And while were talking about Dom and Ari, maybe you should try and bond with them. Did you know they're scared of you?"

He looked at me in shock. Then he said:

-"I don't want them to be scared...

-Well fix your attitude and spend some time with them.

-Alright.

-And maybe you should apologize to your dad now. He's really upset, I could feel it.

He nodded, and got up. He hugged me and thanked me before going outside. I smiled and went to make me and Dom some sandwiches and we  
had a pleasant lunch.

Gustafa's POV

I was outside playing my guitar and thought about everything my son had told me. Was I such a bad father? I heard footsteps coming closer and I looked up to see Kiziz. I face him a small smile and patted a space beside me. I looked at this young man who looked just like me when I was his age, and I heard him sigh.

-"Dad, I'm really sorry for everything I've said. I didn't really mean it.

-Then why did you say all those things, son?

-It's just that, I look up to you. I'm really confused in what I want to be, and I didn't want to, you know, end up like you."

That hurt. What did he mean, "didn't want to be like me"?

-"What do you mean by that?", I asked.

-"Well, it's just that I haven't realized you were a hard working man. But then it's just that I didn't know why you didn't work, until mom told me why. And you took care of me, Ari and Dom. And parenting is a big job, and I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time.

-It's ok. And you're not so bad. I was worst than you when I was  
sixteen. Just ask grandma and grandpa.

He snorted and we talked some more. When supper time came, we actually all had a great time. And I skilled as I thought I gas a great life.

Kiziz's POV

Everything was much better at home. I had gotten closer to my siblings and they seemed pretty happy. Ari liked me the most, since we watered  
crops together. Then one day, I saw an add in the newspaper from Mineral town that announced there was a beach festival there and that all towns were welcome. I asked my parents if we could go and they agreed. Auntie Celia agreed to take care of the crops and grandpa Takakura was going to take care of the animals. So we left for Mineral Town, and only the goddess knew what surprises would wait for us there.

**DONE. LOL. Typing on an iPod isn't fun, but at least it's done now. :D  
Until next time!**

(Review, puh-lease! You know you want to hit that button.)


	11. Chapter 11

**OH ****MY DOG! Already chapter 10. TEN. That's a TWO digit number . I'm shocked, and happy at myself. LMAO.**

**Ok, so I'd like to inform you again that I have posted link to images of Dominick, Arianna and Hope on my profile. Just so you know. A reminder. Cause only God knows how forgetful people are today (or is it just me?). So, ON WITH CHAPTER TEN! :D**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Dom: No shit, Sherlock.**

**Me: Huh? What are you TALKING about?**

**Dom: When you said that ten was a two digit number. I gave you my response to your statement.**

**Me: *Glares and grabs him by the collar* Just do what you gotta do.**

**Dom: S-she d-doesn't own H-harvest m-m-moon.**

**Me: There ya go. *Let's go of him***

**Dom: *Runs away***

**-End disclaimer-**

_Previously_

_Everything was much better at home. I had gotten closer to my siblings and they seemed pretty happy. Ari liked me the most, since we watered crops together. Then one day, I saw an add in the newspaper from Mineral town that announced there was a beach festival there and that all towns were welcome. I asked my parents if we could go and they agreed. Auntie Celia agreed to take care of the crops and grandpa Takakura was going to take care of the animals. So we left for Mineral Town, and only the goddess knew what surprises would wait for us there._

Chapter 10

Hope's POV.

I was heading to my best friends house when I saw their whole family leaving with bags. I wondered where they were going, and I walked up to them. I first saw Kiziz, who patted me on the head (which infuriated me, FYI.) and walked pass me. I then saw Dominick and Ari and they ran up to me.

-"Hey guys! Where are you going, with all those bags?" I asked.

-Were going to Mineral city! Didn't your mom tell you? She's the one that's going to take care of our crops", immediately said Ari.

-"Oh, she probably forgot, you know her", I smiled.

I looked at Dominick, and when our eyes met, I saw his face become red. I felt my own cheeks burn up. I felt my heart jumping in my chest. _Why the heck is my heart doing that?_ I thought to myself. Then auntie Maiwen passed by and smiled at me.

-"Hiya Hope! What are you up too?

-Hum, nothing actually. I was coming to play with Dom and Ari, but you guys are leaving" I answered.

-Yeah, well we should of brought you, but I'm afraid they won't have enough room for you at the inn in Mineral Town," I nodded.

I bid the family farewell, and I went back home, where I would probably help mommy water and harvest the crops, or maybe help daddy in his research on crops.

Maiwen's POV

We started the long hike to Mineral Town. Goddess, it wasn't easy when you had all these bags. At least the family would be happy. It was the Beach Festival. And everyone loved swimming. I wondered why we didn't have all these festivals, in Forget-Me-Not. Oh well. It must be the lack of a mayor. And the Valley's traditions. I was looking at the scenery and I was listening to Arianna talking with Kiziz, who had improved his temper over the last weeks. He still had these outburst from time to time, but they weren't as… Aggressive as before. I looked down to Dominick who was chatting to his dad. They were so different yet so close. AND I was left alone. It was too bad we couldn't bring Hope. Get her out of that place for a day. Next time. We walked for several hours. It was now around 3PM, and we saw the little town. When we walked by people, they would look at us, asking themselves who we were. Until I saw a blond girl coming straight to me. She was waving like a maniac her hands in the air and then it hit me. It was Claire. My best friend from the city. Oh my goddess, I couldn't believe this! I dropped my bags to the floor and ran past my confused looking family and jumped in her arms. We were actually crying. We pulled ourselves apart and then she looked behind me and saw my tribe.

-"Goddess, Maiwen, is that all your family?

-Hello to you too. And yes, that would be my family.

-OH MY GODDESS! YOU HAVE KIDS AND A HUSBAND!" she once again stated. I chuckled.

-"Yup. Here's my husband, Gustafa." She shook his hand. "Our eldest son, Kiziz." She smiled and shook his hand. "AND, our twins, Dominick and Arianna." She hugged them. They were already family, in her world.

-"Everybody, this is Claire. My best friend from the city" I introduced her.

-"Goddess. I wish I could have known before. But I had to leave and there's no connections possible whatsoever and-

-I know, Claire. I live in the same situation " We hugged again.

-Say, come and eat supper at my house. We'll drop your stuff at the inn."

I nodded and I followed my friend to the inn. She was still the little, full of energy little thing I knew. We chatted like some teenager girls and she told me she was married to a man named Gray, and she had a son about a year older than Dom and Ari. I was shocked since it wasn't in her intentions to have a family and a husband. She was always determined that women didn't need men. We checked in the inn, and I was introduced to one of Claire's good friends, Ann. She looked even more energetic than Claire. And she was really nice. She even gave us a discount. Then we left for Claire's farm. It was big and beautiful. Her fields were full of good-looking crops and she had many cows. When me and my tribe, we were greeted by a tall man with strawberry blond hair that fell on his eyes. He also wore a hat that said "UMA" on it and he was wearing a blacksmith's outfit. He was kind of… Scary. Must be Gray. And beside him was a smaller version of Gray, except he looked more approachable than his father. I guessed it was her son, Matthew. We were introduced to them, and Gray was friendlier than I thought. He was just shy and hid a lot behind his cap. So while me and the adults talked, Kiziz and and the kids decided to take a walk around the tiny town. We told them to be back before nine. They agreed and they left.

Arianna's POV

Me, Dominick, Kiziz and Matthew were walking around Mineral Town. He was actually pretty cute. And we did get along pretty well. He was a great friend. We were talking the whole time and we got back to his house pretty quickly. When we got home, Mommy told us it was time to go to the inn, and my family left. When we got to the inn, we went to the room that was ours, and there was only three beds. All doubles. Mommy said that I would sleep with Dom, and Kiziz got his own bed. I rolled my eyes when I saw happiness flicker in his eyes and he almost started dancing of joy. Boys are so immature. Anyways, we got prepared for bedtime and we fell asleep quickly, considering the fact we had a long day.

We woke up at around eight, and the festival started at nine. We all took the stuff we needed and dressed up for the day. I wore my favorite bathing suit, it was a one piece with little monsters on it and it was green, orange and yellow. I put my yellow shorts over it and I was ready. Dom and Kiziz only put their swimming trunks and we left. When we got to the beach, the entire town was there. Me and Dom ran right into the water and we met all these other kids, and my parents met new people. Then it was the swimming contest. Daddy, Gray, Claire, Mommy, Doctor Trent and Cliff were participating in it. We al got on the dock and I was cheering for Dad and Mom, but Gray won. Boo hoo. At least Daddy almost won. We had tons of fun, and at 6PM, the festival was over. We were all tired and we headed back to the inn where we all took showers and went to bed. Goddess, it only took a matter of seconds before I was dreaming…

Kiziz's POV

We went back to Forget-Me-Not-Valley the day after the festival. I was kind of sad, since I had met some really great friends. It was really fun and it was nice to have some time off the farm. But now we had to go back to our lives. When we got home, I unpacked my things and mom asked me to go see Ruby and get some of her special spice. As I walked out of the farm, I bumped into something and I saw this new girl on the ground. She was a little shorter than me, really slim and she looked a lot like Celia and Marlin. And she also looked kind of fragile. She looked at me and she blushed a deep crimson color. I was about to apologize but she beat me to it.

-"I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking" she told me.

-"It's fine, really. It's my fault. Did I hurt you?

-No, I'm fine. My name's Neyuki. And you are…?" she introduced herself.

-"Oh, I'm Kiziz. So, where are you from?

-I'm Celia and Marlin's daughter. I moved back here yesterday. I was in a hospital in the city because I had cancer and I just recovered." I stared at her.

-"Auntie Celia and Marlin have another daughter?!" I practically yelled. She giggled.

-"Why yes, so I suppose you're Maiwen and Gustafa''s first son. Hope told me all about you.", she said. Wait, Hope knew about this?

-"Did… Hope knows about you?"

-'Yes, but she wasn't allowed to talk about me, since my parents didn't want people to get all sympathetic about my condition."

I was only able to stare at this newcomer. I wondered if mom knew about all of this.

Maiwen's POV

"Auntie Celia and Marlin have another daughter?!"

I heard those words. She was finally back. She finally won over cancer. Neyuki. I had to go see her soon. I missed her a lot. I remember she came back for a year when Marlin went to the city, but after a year, she went back because she had to finish her chemotherapy. Celia was so desperate, but I guess that her cancer was gone truly this time. Thank Goddess. I started to walk towards the voices but when I arrived, they had left. So I decided to go and visit Celia.

**GAH! THE RUSHNESS!**

**It took me so long to update, and I can't make a chapter worth the time. **

**-___-" WELL ANYWAYS. This was rushed for these reasons: **

**1. People are getting impatient (lol)**

**2. School started and I already have a work of 4 pages to do for French class**

**3. There's this annual festival and I was busy being a volunteer. Today is my day off so I can actually enjoy the rides. LMAO**

**So I guess that I will only be able to update like every 2 weeks. I'll try sooner, but it might be impossible with school, and my visits at my dad's.**

**So take care and don't kill yourselves at school.**

**Coquette08 :D**


	12. Author's Note Take Two

**Hello there, readers of this story!**

Hum... Where to start? XD  
Sorry I've been gone for like, 2 years? XD  
I suppose I was pretty busy... Finished High School with an average of 89.5% (All my time was dedicated to that) BECAUSE I wanted to skip college and go straight to University (which I succeeded, I'm starting my second year in September).  
University: it should come with the label:"CAUTION, MIGHT CAUSE SUICIDAL THOUGHTS/EXHAUSTION."  
I swear, at a point, I understood why that dude jumped from the 21**st**** storey of a residence on my campus. Seriously.  
And now, summer. I finish school end April, I rest to take refuel my energy (and try to regain my social life) for a few weeks, then it's job hunting, and then it's employment (I work at a Summer Day Camp) and then school comes back around.  
And this year, I'm moving in my very own apartment (with a lovely cousin lol). I think I accomplished a lot in 18 years of life, XD  
ANYWAYS, let's stop my rambling/babbling because if I don't I won't stop talking about all the concerts I've seen (Muse, Arctic Monkeys, Rush, Iron Maiden, etc etc) and all the little things I did during my little spare time :D  
This said, I'm going to re-read this story, and try to complete a chapter as soon as possible, :)  
Take care, and until my next chapter comes out, CHEERS! **


	13. Chapter 12

Little sweet Neyuki.

I remember when Celia had come to see me on my farm one afternoon, where she was positively glowing.

"Sup?" I ask her.

"I'm pregnant!"

I screamed, and she screamed along. We jumped for a few minutes and I invited her in the farm house, where we kept talking about names and the future of the child.

Celia's pregnancy went fairly well, and by the end of it, she was so big I thought she would have burst out twins or something. But on the night of Winter 10, she had one big and healthy baby girl that she and Marlin named Neyuki. The parents of the baby girl were afraid that Marlin's frail health would be passed on to her, but they felt relief when Dr. Hardy said that nothing was wrong with her. They could not be any happier, but everything crashed around them when Neyuki refused to eat, was extremely pale and was suffering of a high fever. They brought her to Dr. Hardy who recommended the parents to bring their daughter to the hospital in the city.

Leukemia. Their baby had cancer, and she was only three years old. Celia and Marlin could not believe this was happening to them. The doctors said that Neyuki would have to stay in the city, and the parents could not afford to live in the city, so they left her and visited her at least three times in a season. Every time Neyuki showed signs of recovery, the cancer came back, therefore she was not able to come back home to Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Celia and Marlin did not talk to the kids about her because they did not want them to expect a new face in case Neyuki was to die because of her illness.

But finally she was okay, and finally she was coming back home.

Where she belonged.

* * *

**Short chapter after what, three years? Yeah, I have no excuse. **

**I feel stupid. **

**I lost track of the time, and of the story. I don't even remember the plot or anything, LOL.  
I blame the fact that I am now a third year student at University, and it takes alllllll my time (and well, partying too, to let go of the pressure of school haha)**

**AND THEN during the summer? I work. Full time with children in a day camp, and when I get hom I am exhausted. And not only that, but where I work, it's on an Indian reserve. Far away from a city. Where there is no access to Internet. **

**LOL, I should stop finding excuses. **

**But now that I think of it, this story is on hiatus. Yes, I don't think I can keep going on, because I have no idea what to do with it. You want it? I give it to you. LOL.**

**Copy/paste the chapters, change them, publish it, do WHATEVER YOU WANT because I am done :)  
Just tell me so I can delete this from my profile.**

**But then again, who the hell is going to read this anyways? LOL.**

**Well, thanks for sticking around, I appreciate it, and I'll miss y'all!  
(And maybe, POSSIBLY we will meet in another story :D)**

**Coquette08**


End file.
